VK in Wonderland
by JustLoveFanfics
Summary: One day,young Alice which is non other than Yuuki,follows a rabbit ear... Zero?through a myterious door and finds herself in... well u guys probably know what's gonna happen next... or do you? A rewrite of Alice in Wonderland VK style!
1. Chapter 1: Through the Rabbit Door

***VK In ****Wonderland**** ***

I made this during Chinese New Year in my grandparent's house; I was WAY bored, because I can't do anything there! No internet, no phone signal and most of all… no cartoon channel! But luckily, I brought back the laptop with me to do this fanfic. So... hope you guys enjoy this story! I edited it many times and it finally came out the way I want it to ^^v

*For the people who have read this story, I edited chapter 1 and 2, I haven't been able to post chapter 5 yet, but I swear I'm halfway there ^^. TQ for reading my fanfic and I'm really sorry for not updating constantly! *

* * *

Chapter 1: Through the Rabbit Door

(~Sunset~)

(~In Cross Academy~)

Ah… The sunset, orange and yellow colors the endless sky, with the sun saying its goodbyes to the land, everything covered in a shade of the sun's rays… oh the beauty of the sunset, nothing can ruin such a beautiful picture isn't that right?

WRONG! This isn't some fairytale!

Loud screams of girls can be heard throughout the entire campus when it's time for a certain Night class to exit their dorms and on to their respected classes. Not to mention the sound of a whistle trying it's hardest to overtake the screams of the girls, but of course it didn't quite succeeded.

Welcome to Cross Academy

All of you might already know the person behind the whistle; it's none other than Yuuki Cross. Little miss prefect doing her duty as told, while her so called 'partner' is somewhere else doing god knows what.

"All day class students! Please return to your dorms now! You are all not allowed to come out after curfew! Please go back!" said a tired Yuuki trying her hardest to be able to control the mob of over-crazed-not-knowing-their-idols-are-vampires fan girls. However they didn't really care, until all the night class students went to their classes, they all obediently went back to their dorms for the night.

Poor little Yuuki, so worn out from her duties that she slumped against the wall and slowly slide down until she was sitting on the ground. She stretched her arms out wide and let out a loud sigh, today was as hectic as ever, never once can she have a day without all this screaming and pushing and 'I love you night class!' or 'Oh my gosh! Idol sempai!' crap.

"Finally~ they all went back… I'm so tired… I want to sleep… but I have duties… now I think about it… why have I never skip duty before… Zero does that all the time... speaking of Zero… where is he?...aw man… I think I'll get a quick nap.."

Today made her feel unexpectedly tired, so she quickly fell into the depths of slumber.

Then she heard light and fast footsteps approaching her, it became louder and louder as it got closer and closer. She slowly opened her eyes…soon she identified the person's footsteps it was…

"…Zero?"

As if right on cue, Zero came rushing out of nowhere and into the forest. The gust of wind from the running blew her hair slightly while she just sits there blinking a few times and just stared at his shadow, dumbfounded.

It took that brain of hers a full 10 seconds to process everything and take action. So, wiping her sleepiness away, she did what other people will typically do, she ran after him. Cliché right? But I like it.

'Where's he going at this time of day? He couldn't be going outside the gates; could he be meeting a friend? Wait… that guy was never good at socializing… unless he went to meet someone important like a…girlfriend? OMG! Zero has a girlfriend? I don't think he even likes girls…wait doesn't that make him gay?... ok… that's just wrong… or is it?' a load of crap went through her mind, she eventually stopped thinking when she almost caught up to him.

"ZERO!~ Hey! Where are you going? ZERO!" shouted Yuuki, but the silver headed boy seem like he didn't hear it.

"ZEEERROOOO! HEY! Wait up!" she tried again and failed once more so she snapped.

She stopped and put her hands at her hips, "ZERO KIRYUU! WHERE ARE YOU GOING? I'M GONNA TELL ON YOU THAT YOU SKIPPED DUTIES AGAIN!" she matched a picture of your mom when you locked yourself in the room and she's shouting at you to come down and eat your vegetables.

Zero didn't seem to flinched one bit, he continued on as if all the shouting was just the sound of a breeze. Yuuki glared, or was suppose to, at his back, but she heaved a sigh and continues to chase after him.

Soon they were deep inside the forest, Yuuki was panting furiously while the young lad just ran ahead with not even a single short of breath.

"Has he been working on his stamina or something? Seriously… how can he keep on running so fast?" panted Yuuki.

Then before she noticed it, she followed him to a path that has signs stuck along the sides and some where nailed to the trees. The signs contained words that were of a foreign language or someone who has really bad hand writing, there was also arrows pointing to the direction Zero was heading to.

"Weird… very weird…" said Yuuki in a deep in thought voice.

Zero, who was in front of her the whole time suddenly came to a stop in front of a big wooden door, he opened it and quickly rushed in and close the door behind him.

Yuuki, who wasn't really paying much attention to where she is going, slammed into the door with a loud bang.

"Ouch… what the hell-...wow..."

The door was huge and crafted with beautiful and elegant designs that it resembles from the Victorian era, the door knob was also crafted in designs that can only be seen from some filthy rich bastards houses. The thing that caught the eyes of Yuuki was the 4 symbols that were embedded on the door which are: the Black of Spades, the Black of Clubs, the Red of Hearts and the Red of Diamond.

"Wah… so pretty~ but more importantly… why is it in the middle of the forest?"

Yuuki walked around the door, nothing was at the back or at the side of the door, but it was standing erectly above the ground. … No I did not say anything wrong… it was above the ground.

Yuuki pondered over this for a brief moment (which turns out to be only 5 seconds), after her 'brain-wrecking' thinking session was over, she turned the knob and went through the door as if she's going in to her own house.

"Where am I? Where is this place? Can somebody on the lights~?"

The area was pitched black, you can't even see anything unless you have a flashlight or night vision, speaking of night vision, vampires eyes can glow red, wonder if they use that for their night vision or make them like flashlights, won't it be cool to have eyes like that so you will always be able to see even in the dark, it's like your own build-in flashlights! Ok… that was so out of topic, back to story…

Yuuki walked and walked… and walked some more, till she saw a ray of light in front of her, thinking of it as a ray of hope from the heavens above she rushed towards the light.

But then when she almost reached the light, her feet couldn't feel any ground, she paused and looked down, an animated sweat drop appear on her forehead and- "KYYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" she fell, into the deep dark abyss she goes.

A chuckle could be heard from a distance followed by an anonymous voice saying "_Welcome to Wonderland, Dear Alice~"_

* * *

Ah~ such a satisfying chapter~ Want to know what's going to happen next? Review! If I got many reviews I will make this story as long as possible ^^


	2. Chapter 2: An Unendable Ride?

Yo! Wa'sup people! Here's Chapter 2! I've been working and editing this many times, just like the first chapter, it turn out what I wanted it to be! (almost…), Ya… well… whatever, readers, I know I am talking about crap here, but I love it! It's fun~ well anyway not wanting to keep you from the story, so, ENJOY~!

Chapter 2: An Un-endable Ride?

Our so-called heroine of this story is still falling down the hole, how long will it go? Nobody knows. So you people out there could take your time preparing popcorns and stuff while you wait.

She's still screaming by the way; why not let's see what's going on in her mind while she's screaming?

Outside of her mind: KYYAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Inside of her mind: KYYAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

It's … exactly the same thing… well you can't expect much can you? _Sigh~_

It's been 10 minutes and she's STILL screaming, this is getting boring, even for me!

"KYYAAAAAAA- *cough* cough* Ah… My throat hurts; I need water… by the way~ where am I?" Yuuki (for the FIRST time) tried to look around her, it seems like the hole was like a giant circle bookshelf surrounding her which started at the very top and continued down into the shadows.

Surprisingly there's light coming from somewhere which enabled her to see everything.

Well, if there's a book shelf there's definitely books in it right? Unless u just bought a new bookshelf, then that's a whole new different story that I may continue some other time. (No promises)

This odd bookshelf definitely has books in it all right, a LOT of books. Yuuki being as stupid and curious as she always is that we all known and loved, she tried to reach for a book or maybe have a chance to cling onto the shelves to stop her fall.

"Err… almost there… come on, I almost got it- Got it!" she said with satisfaction.

"Ah!" But the book slipped out of her hands and starts to drop as well, but since she was also falling, so the book looks like its floating beside her.

"Oh! So convenient!" with a slight astonishment on her face.

She took the book in her hands and examined it. It was covered in dust and looks really old, since the cover is a shade of red that have been left alone for a long time that it has started to fade.

There are also some faded golden coloured words on it which was also covered in dust. So Yuuki used her sleeves to wipe the dust away and added a blow to ensure the dust is gone.

She looked at the book, the words mostly mean the title of the book, but it was in English, so she didn't quite understand it, since her English wasn't that good to start with. She still tried to read it though.

" A-ri-su I-no Wonder-rando? What? I don't get it… Why does it have to be in English… "she pouted. I'm pretty sure everybody knows what it is, it's best to keep it to yourself.

She flipped open the cover and looked in the book, it was full with words, English words so all she sees is a bunch of scribbling on the pages, then there was a picture of a little girl that looks like a porcelain doll, the little girl was starring at a glass bottle that has a small paper slip attached to it with the words "DRINK ME".

"What is this book about anyway? It looks so weird yet so suspicious… Oh well! Probably some lame children story…. So… now there's another problem… how am I going to put it back to the shelf…?" But she managed to put the book back to its place. How u ask? Well… that is for me to know and for you to put your wacky imagination to good use.

"This tunnel is taking a longer time than I thought- *yawn~* … ah… I'm getting sleepy, maybe I'll just take a short- *snore~*" and to dreamland she went! By using the telepathy powers of Fanfiction, we get to see what she is dreaming about! Bwahahahaha! The awesome power of internet reading!

(In Yuuki's La-la land)

Kaname-sama, where are you going? Kaname-sama~ Don't leave me~ Wait- what the hell? When did it turn black? Kaname-sama! Where are you? (she ran around pitch black area shouting "Kaname this, Kaname that… blah blah blah~)

*a chuckling sound*

Who's there? Is it you Kaname?

_Alice~ (in a mysterious whispering voice)_

Ok… this is starting to get creepy… Err… w-who's t-t-there? Ka-Kaname?

_Alice~_

Stop it Kaname, it isn't f-funny…

_Alice~… for once in your life could you stop saying Kaname this, Kaname that~_

Why not? (she pouted and speaking in a whiny voice)

_Because it's annoying… seriously, nobody told you that?_

No…? Seriously? I was that annoying? Everybody lied to me? *sniff* they didn't complain about it… except Zero, but that's beside the point… I was annoying? (anime tears threaten to flow out of her eyes)

… _*sigh* (God~ Why? Of all people I get the stupid one? Why?)_

I was annoying, and nobody told me! Their so mean! *cries* *sobs* *cries some more*

_Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah~ _

*sniff* Hm? What's that light?

_(Finally!) Ah… we have finally at a magical place filled sweets, joy… and joyness and blah blah blah other craps, enjoy your stay and watch out from being killed. Ta ta~ _

Oh! Thanks- Wait… I will be killed!

_(silence)_

Wait-

(End of Dreamland)

Yuuki shot her eyes open, what do know? She's still falling, no surprise there…

Suddenly there was yet another ray of light below her, a flat marble floor but with something odd on it…

"AH! Sweet beautiful flat ground! Oh how I missed you- hold on… what's that on the floor…? it's a giant-"

Before she could say anything else, she drops to the space below and hit face first on a giant padded- "SPRRRIIINNGG!"

She hit the spring and was bounced off to a conveniently placed canon and got shoved into the canon nuzzle which was also conveniently automated which shot her with so much force she was sent flying into the air and through a conveniently placed door which automatically opened to let her in.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! I'm not paid to do this kind of job! Wait, I'm not even paid at all! AAAHHHHH!

Strike 3 and you're OUT! Aww.. too bad maybe next time, if there IS a next time that is. Poor Yuuki, got thrown around the area literally! But that what's makes it fun right?

Continue to the next chapter!

To Be or Not to Be, That Is the Question… [Hamlet]

Well, all I want to Be would Be having reviews and comments!


	3. Chapter 3: Have We Arrived?

Chapter 3! Finally! I FINALLY made it! Phew… well… I don't want to write a long intro…because I too don't really like to read one… Well… ON WITH THE STORY! ^^

**Me: I don't own VK! ^^**

**Zero: If she does… the world will end…**

**Me: Exactly! XD**

**On with the story! **

Previous Chapter:_ Strike 3 and you're OUT! Aww.. too bad maybe next time, if there IS a next time that is. Poor Yuuki, got thrown around the area literally! But that what's makes it fun right?  
_

Chapter 3: Have We Arrived?

"Oof! Ouch… that really hurt, somehow I'm still alive…" thought Yuuki out loud. It seems like the canon shot Yuuki really far away, since she was now in a totally new surrounding. She scrambled on to her feet and looked around. The surrounding looks something like this: the ground was covered with rainbow colored tiles and the walls seem like some kindergartner's got loose and scribbled on it with crayons.

Doors surround the entire area, and I mean it...literally, doors were on the floor and floating in mid air, there's also doors of different sizes, some so small it looks like only a 3 inch dwarf could fit through, and doors so big they look like sky scrapers. They were all surrounding a frail and confused little girl, who couldn't keep her mouth close.

"Wha…? What… Where am I now?" said Yuuki. 'God! This is getting annoying, it's so predictable, I come to a new place, I fall on to the ground and hurt my ass, ask where I am to myself then the whole process starts over again. Seriously there ought to be something better than this right?' thought a frustrated Yuuki.

_Well of course, this IS Wonderland…. You just haven't seen all of Wonderland yet..._

"Another 'creepy coming from everywhere' voice again, who are you? How did u know I'm here?" Yuuki tried to keep herself calm, but obviously a stress mark was dying to pop at her forehead.

*the voice chuckles* _Find out yourself, little girl…_

"I'm guessing your some stalker who got loose from some hospital and stalking me for no apparent reasons…"

_I am NOT a STALKER! How dare you call me a stalker! Hmph! I'm not gonna help you anymore!_

"You never did! Sheesh…. " Yuuki becoming more annoyed than before.

_I would if u didn't insulted me! Blah…blah…blah… _(I'm too lazy to write everything it says..)

Yuuki's POV

Making a loud sigh, I chose to ignore the annoying voice and explore the place. I walked around the area and saw a hallway, not really sure if it will take me anywhere, I walked towards it. The voice seemed to got softer when I entered the hallway and when I got deeper I couldn't hear it anymore, Yay! Finally the complaining stopped.

Then I came to a small round table. On top of the table was a small beautifully carved glass bottle with a note sticking to it that says 'DRINK ME'

Now, from all the movie experience that I had, when there's a bottle in front of you containing some pink purple liquid that looks poisonous and having a note stick to it saying 'DRINK ME', its probably something dangerous. I should think about it for a while.

(Not even 5 seconds later...)

"I'm thirsty, hey… cool! There's juice here!"

I took the bottle ,opened it, ignoring the pink colour gas which form into a skull shape that floats in the air and the weird smell it has and gulped the whole thing down my throat. Your probably thinking, 'Oh well, nice move dumbass! Something bad is gonna happen now!'

If your thinking like that, you're probably right! For that I'll give you a cookie!

"Ah~ that hit the spot! It has a weird taste though… Oh well, who cares!" suddenly my body felt a sting of pain and I collapsed on the ground.

"Urgh… " I flickered my eyes open, my vision was still blurry so I couldn't see things clearly. "WHAT THE HELL? THAT REALLY HURTS!" I stood up my body was a little wobbly but I managed to stand up. When I did, I looked around everything around me was… HUGE! I mean really REALLY huge! The table where the bottle was is 100 times bigger than before.

"Holy Sh*t! Did that table just became huge or did I just shrunk?" I looked around and saw the glass bottle and the note. I walked over to the note and saw some tiny words below the 'DRINK ME' sign. It says : Warning may cause shrinking, drink at your own risk.

"…" a stress mark appear on my forehead. Time when I explode in anger starts right about…

"THE HELL?"

...now…

"WHO THE HELL WROTE THIS? WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THAT PERSON, HE IS SO DEAD!"

(Yuuki's kinda OOC here… haha... continue)

"Ok… now I'm probably as short as 5inches… maybe? I'm not really good at math since I couldn't stay awake in it… so I think I'll just continue walking, since I have nothing better to do."

I walked and walked, the hallway was so big and there's not even a single door that leads to anywhere, all I see are walls, walls… Oh and guess what? More walls… this is getting boring.

A few seconds later, I heard the sounds of footsteps _*pitter* *patter* pitter* patter* _

That's' odd, what a weird footsteps, they kind of remind me of …rabbits. Soon later I saw Zero running towards me, wearing a red checkered suit and white gloves with the pocket watch and monocle lens. (Zero is the same size as her in here)

I was stunned, Zero wearing something as fancy as that? Let's calculate the chances of that ever happening… let's see… NEVER! Oh… did I mention he was 2 sliver bunny ears on his head? No? Well now you know, they were so cute and fluffy that I wanted to touch them, but at that time I wasn't thinking about it, I wanted to call for him because he seems like he wasn't looking forward while running, instead he was looking at his pocket watch.

He was running faster towards me when I was about to open my mouth to say something…

_~Zoom!~ _ He ran pass me in a flash. I stood there even more stunned than before, turning my head to see his back facing me and slowly disappearing down the hallway. I shouted : HEY! ZERO! WAIT UP!"

I run towards the direction he was heading to, calling to him at the same time. But Zero disappeared before I could catch up to him. I stopped and bend down to take a breath, running while shouting really takes the energy out of you, I still continue down the hallway that he went, walking this time.

Finally for what seems like hours, don't 'what?' me, i don't have a watch. I saw something else other than walls, a door! That will probably lead me to somewhere else. For being as curious as I always was, I stood in front of the door, admire it for half a second and then I opened it.

Behind the door leads to what seems like a forest. I couldn't care less about what dangers might lurk in that forest and walked through the door oh-so-calmly, while the door shut behind me and dissapeared with a 'poof!'.

Weird.

I seem to feel that I came back to my original size. I continued walking down the grassy path, as I was walking along it, I smelled a nice fragrance of tea, this got me hungry so I follow the scent which lead me to a long table with delicious looking snacks and treats on it, seating by the table, guess who I saw?

"Chairman and Yagari sensei? What are you 2 doing here?"

**CLIFF HANGER! XD if you want to know what happens next look forward for the next chapter!**

**Me: Ah~~~ I made chapter 3! Finally!**

**Zero:…**

**Me: What?**

**Zero: How long have you been taking to make this 1 chapter! You've been suspending it for like AGES!**

**Me: I got a very valid reason for that!**

**Zero:… and what would that be?**

**Me: … er… because I didn't want to?**

**Zero: (stress mark popped on his forehead)**

**Me: hahahahaha… well see you guys next time… if I can live to see tomorrow! Bye for now! **

_**Remember to review~**_


	4. Chapter 4: Tea Parties!

Chapter 4: Yay! Tea parties are the best! NOT!

**Me: Yes! Hah! In your face Zero!**

**Zero: (depressed/emo) danm it…**

**(If you're wondering what happen, let me show you a flashback…)**

_**~Flashback~**_

**Me: Ah! I don't know what to write for chapter 4! (flopped on a table)**

**Zero: I bet 5 bucks that you will delay this chapter for a month before you post it!**

**Me: Your so on! I'm so getting that 5 bucks of yours!**

**Zero: Let's see you try!**

_**~End of Flashback~**_

**Me: I win! Yeah! I'm awesome! It took me 743 hours to post this chapter!**

**Zero: It's barely 1 hour before a month…**

**Me: I don't care! I still beat you at your own game!**

**Zero: …tch…**

**Disclaimer: I'm not rich enough to own VK or Wonderland**

_On the previous chapter: "Chairman and Yagari sensei? What are you 2 doing here?" _

_Still in Yuuki's POV_~

Yagari sensei was drinking a cup of tea as he noticed me "Oh? I didn't know there was a guest" he said as he put his teacup down.

Chairman Cross was preparing tea and had his back towards us, he turn around and looked, "Oh my! A guest! Come! Join us in our tea party! You can be our guest of honor" he smiled cheerfully holding a teapot in his hands.

I looked at Yagari sensei then at the chairman, then and Yagari sensei, then back to chair man Cross again, it took about 5 minutes of looking back and forth to realize something is officially off here. Here is a brief description on what they look like : Yagari sensei is like his normal self, but instead of wearing a cowboy hat like he usually do, he's wearing a brown top hat and for his clothes it was an untidy brown suit and his still wearing the eye patch.

Chairman Cross is still his bubbly old self, but he seems to be wearing a waiter's suit, with a red vest and white long sleeve, to add to that he has 2 brown bunny ears sticking out of his head, he still has glasses on though.

This was just… weird. My mind can't process things too quickly. So I was staring at them eyes wide and mouth hanging open. So I ask them my question one more time.

"Chairman! Yagari sensei! What are you 2 doing here? What's with the tea party?"

Yagari looked at me as if I'm crazy "What chairman? Who's this Yagari sensei? and who are YOU?"

"You are Yagari sensei and that is Chairman Cross! and I am... er... I... can't...remember..".

"No… My name is not Yagari sensei, I am the Mad Hatter and bunny ear's over there is the March Hare, you can't even remember your own name?"

"What? But…that's…he is… you are… wha?" I'm seriously hurting my brain with all this confusion.

Chairman… or the so called March Hare popped up in front of me and almost…I said ALMOST scare the life out of me, "Come now! There's no need of such confusion! Let's sit and have a cup of tea to sip!"

I followed him and sit between him and the Mad Hatter, after I sat down, they stared at me as if expecting me to do something. I stared at the plate and empty teacup in front of me, not really sure what I should do as I'm getting more nervous than before.

Then the silence broke when Yagari- I mean the Mad Hatter voiced out "Hey, Miss! We can't wait all day you know! Hurry up!"

I was literally panicking "Wha?...what? Am I supposed to do something?"

"Yes! Yes you are! You are suppose to serve the tea!"

"Aren't I the guest?"

"My point exactly! The guest of honor is to serve tea! Didn't you know that?" he's patience seem to be thinning.

"What? Why is the guest needs to serve the tea?"

"Miss, are you a mental escapee?" asked the Mad Hatter.

"No I'm not!"

"Hey… Maybe she's ... 'THAT'..." stated the March Hare.

"Probably, I never know someone who doesn't even know the simple rules of a tea party" grunted the Mad Hatter.

"I have absolutely no idea what you guys are talking about…"

"We will tell it to you later, after you serve the tea.." said the March Hare.

"Ok...ok..."

So I did as they told me and prepared the tea, I have no idea how to prepare tea, because every time I tried to help back at the academy, things turn out… not so good. Plus, this time I don't even understand the words on the labels. It looks like foreign cursive writing.

So, I just do as I always do, dumped all of it in and see what happens. Smart don't you think? After that I served the tea to them, miraculously they drink it as if drinking a cup of plain water.

So I sat down and wanting to take a sip at the tea I made, thinking as I actually did a good job at it. When I brought the tea up to my mouth and barely sipped a drop of it, I spit the tea that was in my mouth and dropped the cup to the floor. Ok, THAT!... was disgusting! How did they drink it I have not a single clue.

They saw me and acted as nothing happen and continue drinking their tea normally. So when they finally finished, the Mad Hatter put his teacup on the table delicately and looked at me.

"From the looks of it you don't seem to come from here, which world did you come from little girl?"

"Err… I'm not entirely sure… where am I anyway?"

"You are in Wonderland; this is a small part of Wonderland, also known as the Forest of Odds"

"Wonderland? What the hell? I think I heard about it before…"

_~Flashback~_

"__ _ _~ where are you~? Time for your bedtime story~" sang the chairman._

"_YAY! Bedtime stowy! What stowy is it towight? Huh? Huh? Huh?" jumped the excited 7 year old me._

"_Tonight's story title is "Alice In Wonderland"_

"_Woo~ Wonderland! Read me the stowy! Read me the stowy!_

"_Ok…ok… lay down and I'll tell you the story"_

"_Once upon a time, a place not far from here….." the chairman recite the story oh-so-softly making the little 7 year old deep in sleep when the story is not even half finish yet…_

_~End of Flashback~_

Oh! Right… I already slept before the story barely passes the starting intro… my bad… so… Let me think about it, even though in my sleep, I can still hear the chairman's voice and really little part of the story, aren't I awesome?

Weird... even in my flashback i still can't remember my name...

So… I remember there's the main character, Alice, and these two, the March Hare and the Mad Hatter, I'm pretty sure there's a Queen in here, when there's a Queen there ought to have a King, is there a rabbit in this story? Hmm… Argh! Too much thinking!

My face looked frustrated as I mentally slapped myself, and the Mad Hatter seems to stare at me with a bored look in his eyes. An awkward silence engulfed us again, so I gotta find a way to break it, and I thought of something to start a conversation with- "So… er… how's the… tea?" great! Nice going dumbass! Couldn't you have thought of something better? You really did it this time.

"It tastes horrible" the mad hatter said it out quite frankly.

I felt like an arrow shot and pierce through my body.

"It's the most disgusting thing I ever tasted."

More arrows shot through me. "Thwack!* *Thwack!* *Thwack* cold sweats started dropping down my face rapidly.

"I never tasted something so foul in my entire infinite life"

*Thwack!* *Thwack!* *Thwack!* *Thwack!* *Thwack!*

Ouch…? Talk about killing one's self esteem…

"….a-and you still drink it..?"

"Why shouldn't I? It's a tea that was prepared by our guest of honor"

"O…k…. so… do you know how am I suppose to go back to my own 'world'?"

"You'll figure it out yourself when you start exploring places"

When I was about to make a smart remark about it, suddenly there was a crash at the back of us, sounds of porcelain utensils smashed into pieces out of a sudden at the back of you will definitely make you jumped.

Both of us turn around and saw the March Hare lying on the floor surrounded by broken expensive-looking teacups. "Oh my God! Are you ok cha- I mean March Hare?" as I rushed towards him to help him stand up. I tried to carry him up using my shoulder to support his weight, he was heavier than he looks I was struggling to keep him on my shoulder while he slumped over it.

"How much do you weigh? It feels like you weigh as much as 10 tons! You should go on a diet or work out a little!"

He looked up at me, his face a little red, and smiled at me groggily. "Heh?…*Hic*…". He reeks of alcohol! I was trying my best to stop from breathing, failing epicly at it though.

The Mad Hatter looked at him, eyes slightly widen, "Hey Miss, what exactly did you put in his tea?"

"Err…..well~…. I'm not sure either…. Hehehe… " rubbing the back of my head while laughing sheepishly. "I'm pretty sure I dump- pour the ingredients that are on this table" while pointing at the table.

He came to the table and took all the ingredients and checked carefully, when he came across a blue bottle with a cork on it, he faced me and asked "Did you put this in the tea?"

I nodded slowly, he smacked his hand to his forehead and shook his head and sighing loudly.

"sigh… THIS little missy, is an extract of the Mount Sweets wine berry which is highly concentrated in alcohol…and bunny ear's over there has seriously poor control over alcohol…" an annoyed tone dripping on every word.

"Oh…. Ahahahahaha… my bad…"

He sighed once again and looked over at the March Hare, which was sitting on the floor starring in to space, giggling to himself like a retarded person. "This…..is ..bad…"

"…How so?" curiosity over taking me once again.

"You'll see…"

"*hic* Heh….stars~ *hic*…."

"…"

"…"

Oh! Once again cliff hanger! Wonder what the March Hare will do once he's drunk? Stay tuned for the next chapter!

**Me: Well Zero? Want to make another bet?**

**Zero:… no…**

**Me: Hah! You admit your defeat! Oh Yeah! I am so awesome!**

**Zero: I didn't say I lost!**

**Me: You just did just now…**

**Zero: … true- wait! That's just a figure of speech!**

**Me: But you said it! I have the readers for evidence! Not to mention this conveniently placed tape recorder that was in my pocket this whole time and me not even noticing it there!**

**Zero: …Why do you even have a tape recorder?**

**Me: I dunno~ (looking away)**

**Zero: spit it out! I know your hiding something!**

**Me: Never! You will never take me ALIVE! Muahahahahahaha *cough* *cough***

**Zero: …**

_**(TBC…..)**_

_**Press the oh-so-magical button and review!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Great! More Weird People!

Chapter 5: Great! More weird people!

**Me: My major exams are finally over! YAY! (cheer)**

**Yuuki: Hey, did anybody see where's Zero? I can't find him anywhere…**

**Me: err… no… I h-haven't seen h-him today t-too... (nervous laugh) **

**Yuuki: weird…**

**Me: (Inner thoughts) **_**That Zero was on to me, I've silenced him once and for all! Well not really, but I did silence him temporarily!**_

**(In the horse barn, Zero gagged and tied up)**

**Zero: …mmph... mm…hmph!..mmph mhpm mmhp!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own VK or Wonderland, if I did…. The world that you once know will come to an end… (cue evil laugh) Bwahahahahahahahahaha! Enjoy the story~**

* * *

In the previous chapter:

_He sighed once again and looked over at the March Hare, which was sitting on the floor starring in to space, giggling to himself like a retarded person. "This…..is ...bad…"_

"…_How so?" curiosity over taking me once again._

"_You'll see…"_

"_*hic* Heh….stars~ *hic*…." _

Continue chapter:

Yuuki's POV

Ok… so basically the March Hare is drunk, and somehow he can cause some problems- no, scratch that, an epic HEAP of trouble that can cause life threatening situations. I somehow got to witness this situations first-hand, a piece of advice first; watch out for a major headache tomorrow.

These were what happened awhile ago…

"_Wee~~~ look I can fly~~_" said the March Hare while flapping his arms like wings. A sweat drop is presence at the foreheads of me and the Mad Hatter while we stare at him running around in circles.

Mad Hatter heaved a long sigh and turned towards me while pointing at the bunny "THIS is your problem, so YOU fix it, while I will go away as far as possible from this spot. Good luck, trust me you really need it"

"You are not going to help me?" I beg with the best puppy-dog eyes I could muster.

He looked at me with a slight glanced and said a stern "NO" and strode off into the forest leaving a stunned me with a drunken rabbit hopping around in four while mooing like a cow.

So I turned and faced the hare thinking "_It couldn't be that bad right? I mean a normal drunken person will do some weird stuff but mostly will sleep at the end… on second thought, I don't think the March Hare is a normal person, more or less a PERSON"_

So I just continued keeping an eye on him while I snacked at the table full with delicious scones, tarts and cakes! Mmm~ I wonder who made them, they're SO good!

When I took a scone from a corner of the table I saw a figure at the end of the table, curious, I pushed the other treats away and saw someone sleeping with the head resting in folded arms on the table.

Someone else was here? I didn't even notice a 3rd person until now… Weird… But I still walked over to the person and shook him to wake up. The person moved his head to a side and open one sleepy eye to take a glance at me, and then he slowly lifted up his head and stared at me.

I stunned once again when I saw him, seriously I can't believe it… what the hell? How could he be here? Oh right! You guys can't see what I'm seeing, so I'll tell you, the person was….

Senri Shiki

*gasp!* I know right? It was kind of awkward, since he was staring at me, I stared back at him with my mouth hang open and pointing at him.

Then he seem like he wanted to say something, but instead it came a yawn. I wanted to blast him with so much questions since he looks normal, without those weird ridiculous outfit everyone I met were wearing and he doesn't seem to be acting anyway out of the ordinary. But I wanted to confront him in a calm manner.

So both of us didn't say anything while we looked at each other, I couldn't stand this awkward silence, so I tried to break it in the calm manner I wanted, but I started shouting questions at him instead.

"SHIKI-SENPAI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET HERE? IS IT THROUGH THAT WEIRD DOOR TOO? DID YOU FOLLOW ZERO AND FALLED IN TO HIS TRAP TOO?"

He continued to stare blankly at me, as if I said nothing then he yawned once again, this time 2 reddish brown mouse ears popped out of his head while he sat up straight.

All my hope seems to shatter, when I saw those ears, damn! He's one of 'THEM' too, but he looks kind of cute with those ears on- wait! Cute?... err… that didn't come out right…..

"*yawn* I don't know what you are talking about, what is… Shiki…? *yawn* I'm not Shiki… I'm the- *dozed off* Zzzzz"

"….. Shiki wake up!"

"… huh? I told you… I'm not Shiki…I'm the Dor…mouse... *dozed off again*

"Stop sleeping already!"

"…but I'm still sleepy…"

"You just slept a few seconds ago! And…are those mouse ears real?" They twitched ever so slightly at every rustling sound and they look so irresistible, so I went and touch the ears, when my fingers slightly brush them it twitched again, they felt so soft! Their so cute too! I kept caressing his ears while he dozed off to sleep.

Suddenly I heard a loud crash, and then I realized something… MARCH HARE!

I looked around frantically, he's nowhere in sight! AHHHH! What am I suppose to do now? Shoot! I'm SO dead when the Mad Hatter found out I lose him! Please wait a brief moment while I mentally scream in my head.

"Ok… now the March Hare is gone, I don't know where he is, I don't know where I am and I'm stuck with a boy who apparently is mouse, what could possibly make it worse?"

Oh the evilness of a jinx.

Leaving the sleeping mouse /boy /vampire? behind, I followed a conveniently placed trail of marshmallows on the ground, I don't know why they are there but something tells me it's probably going to lead me to that rabbit.

I walked into the dense forest; luckily there was a nice small path for me to walk on. I was surrounded by trees and flowers; well I hope their trees and flowers because some of them are really creepy, as if they have eyes that watched my every move.

Soon, I felt that something was officially off, its either me or everything seems a lot bigger than before, so weird, I tried to shrug off the feeling, but it keeps clinging to me, it's like a siren saying [WARNING: WEIRDNESS DETECTED, GET THE HELL OUTTA THERE IF YOU WANT TO LIVE] at the back of my mind.

As I started to feel more creep out, I found myself in a round empty land; it's a big round patch of land in the middle of a forest, why you ask? I don't know.

Anyway…

I looked around the area, nothing suspicious or weird here, it seems so normal. Then from a distance I noticed a mushroom, I'm not kidding it's really a mushroom.

Curious, I walked towards it wondering why a mushroom is in the middle of this patch of land. When I got closer to the mushroom, I could see a strange green coloured figure on top of it and the scent of flowers. I couldn't care less of it though.

When I finally reached the spot, the scent was so strong that I have to pinch my nose to prevent the overwhelming smell from rushing into my nose and destroys my brain. Well other than that, the mushroom has a red colour top with white spots and it stands 30 feet tall, doesn't that make it poisonous or something?

ANYWAY… (I sound like I've been using this word a lot of times)

Someone seems to be sitting on top of the mushroom and the scent of flowers was intoxicating! Weird part is, there's a lot of bubbles around and it seems their the one causing me lung cancer, not that I have one, but there's a chance!

Anyway… (Man! I gotta stop doing that!)

Speaking of the figure on top of the mushroom…

The person sitting up there was… drum roll pleas… *drum roll* …... *breaths in*...…It was …..…A CATERPILLAR!

Hah! Bet you didn't see that coming!

Ah… what the heck… it was Kain in a neon green polka-dotted suit plus 2 antennas at his head with an old piper at his mouth blowing…bubbles…. Why? Don't start.

"Holy shit! Kain! You're a Caterpillar?"

"…"

"No seriously, You look like a Caterpillar, have you look at yourself in the mirror today?"

"….the mental hospital is past the forest and 10 paces to the left"

"What's with people and mental hospitals here?"

"…because you look like you really need one-" got rudely interrupted.

"By the way, have you seen a gay-looking rabbit wearing glasses with a red vest jumping around and goes Moo~ ?" adding hand signs to add the effect.

"So, there are 2 mental escapees on the loose…"

"…What?"

"*sigh~* if you want to find your partner in crime, he skipped over there" said caterpillar Kain while pointing to the direction of a trail that looks like a path way to Hell.

"Oh! Ok! Thanks Caterpillar Kain sempai!" while I grinned at him and skipped to the trail.

Normal POV

The Caterpillar watched as the tipsy girl skipped merrily into the shadow of the forest and heaved a sigh when she's out of sight. Then there was a rustling at a nearby bush, he calmly looked over it when a figure popped its head out with a large grin on its face.

"_Nice job, it seems like she's still following the plan_" exclaimed the figure.

"Urgh… never let me deal with mental patients ever again" as the Caterpillar pinched the bridge of he's nose.

"_Hmm~ Preparations should take place right about now, don't forget~"_ said the figure with a sly tone as he retrieved its head into the bush and disappeared.

"…hmph …"

* * *

**And… That's it for this chapter! Well… I'm really sorry that I didn't update for awhile- OK! You got me! Maybe it doesn't really count as 'awhile', now you can put down those torches and pitchforks, while I explained calmly.**

**I… had major writer's block. I'm not kidding; it got harder to think out of ways to make Yuuki look stupid while making it funny and interesting! So this chapter wasn't a big success. I initially thought of putting this story on hiatus, but then I just can't do it! T^T**

**Anyway, I made a new one shot story of Vampire Knight, it isn't really a story, just some random idea's that popped into my head and I decided to share it! It's called "Idiots Guide for Survival (Vampires)" Please go and read and review it! Don't forget to review this story too!**


End file.
